1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD device that has an improved aperture ratio.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
A conventional thin film transistor (TFT) LCD device is comprised of a top substrate and a bottom substrate, with various elements such as transistors, storage capacitors, pixel electrodes, scanning lines, data lines and the like being interposed therebetween. In the designing process of an LCD device, a transistor structure is typically determined first in accordance with the TFT manufacturing process, followed by determination of a storage capacitor structure. A storage capacitor comprises two electrodes, at least one of which is generally an opaque electrode. Consequently, the storage capacitor may lead to a reduced aperture ratio of the LCD device. As is well known, the aperture ratio is generally defined as a ratio of a light transmissive area of conductive electrodes to a total device area in a single LCD device. The higher the aperture ratio, the more light the LCD device may transmit, and therefore the better the display effect will be.
As the storage capacitors occupy a certain percentage of the total area in an LCD device, the opaque electrodes thereof may significantly reduce the aperture ratio of the LCD device. In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a storage capacitor structure that can improve the aperture ratio in an LCD device.